Ready or Not
Lyrics Aubrey: Hey, hey Hey (Hey) Oh I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word, Who sits at the curb and waits for the world But I'm about to break out, about to break out I'm like a crook tonight Monique: I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah, I could be your kryptonite Erin (and Monique): (Like oh oh oh) Light my heart up baby like a match stick (Oh oh oh) And hit the gas quick Ready or not, here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud, but I will find you Ready or not, here I come I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you Ready or not (Aubrey: Oh oh oh oh oh oh) Ready or not (Aubrey: Oh oh oh oh oh oh) Erin: Hello my name is (Aubrey: Erin) Nice to meet you, I think you're famous, where have I seen you? You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate Livin' like a fairytale Monique and Aubrey: We could have a palace right next to Oprah 37 cars and a yacht down in Boca Monique: Take me away wherever you say Yeah we could be setting sail Monique (and Aubrey): Like (oh oh oh) Light my heart up baby like a matchstick (Oh oh oh) And hit the gas quick Erin and Monique: Ready or not, here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd (Aubrey: uh oh) the music's loud, but I will find you Ready or not, here I come I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you Ready or not (Monique: Oh oh oh oh oh oh) Ready or not (Monique: Oh oh oh oh oh oh) Aubrey: Ready or not here I come here I come You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not here I come boy it's on Ready or not here I come here I come You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not here I come boy it's on Aubrey, Erin and Monique: (Monique: Ready or not!) Ready or not, here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you Ready or not, here I come I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it la la lala la la and I'll find you Erin and Monique (Aubrey): Ready or not (Ready or not) (You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs) Ready or not (Here I come, oh) Ready or not (Ready or not) Ready or not (Ready or not, ready or not) (Boombada boombada boombada) Aubrey: Ready or not! Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs